Viprin
ViPriN is a popular Geometry Dash user from Gjøvik, Norway who is very well-known for creating levels. In fact, because he creates a lot of user levels, he often collaborates with other users, like Etzer, Minesap, and Glittershroom. Currently, he is ranked #1 on the creators leaderboard, with 245 creator points. Levels * Demon Levels ** Radioactive (collab with Hinds) ** Ultraviolet (mega-collab with 9 creators) ** Despair ** Viper ** Intercept ** Soulwind (collab with Nox) ** Jawbreaker (collab with TriAxis) ** Tuxedo (collab with Minesap) ** Golden Haze (collab with Nox) ** Eternity (collab with Minesap) ** Impetus ** 48155 (collab with Codex) ** Fallen Dynasty (collab with Etzer) ** Blade Dance (collab with Minesap) ** Regret ** Arachnid Temple (collab with Serponge) ** Cosmic Journey ** Accelerando ** Abyssal Ruins ** Nocturne ** Phantoms Manor ** Duet ** Chaotic Wires ** Electric Flare ** Velodrome ** Forte ** Fortissimo ** Ultimato ** Divisi ** ClubNeon ** Artificial Ascent (Megacollab with 17 people, Verified by Combined) ** Hypersonic (Megacollab with 12 people, Verified by Combined) ** Iridescent ** Hard *** Galaxium (collab with ASonicMen) *** Toaster Coaster (collab with Glittershroom) *** Dynasty (collab with Liebz) *** Around the World (collab with Glittershroom) *** Glittery Shores (collab with Glittershroom) *** Eternal Eclipse (collab with Toxic) *** Allure (collab with Etzer) *** Stardust (collab with Dudex) *** Freedom *** Elevatia *** Space Pirates (collab with Noriega) *** Solar Rain (collab with CreatorJR) *** Hypnophobia (collab with Glittershroom) *** Clouds *** Exodus *** Cadenza *** Ignite ** Harder *** Beginning of Time *** Infertehno (collab with ZenthicAlpha) *** Cosmic Dreamer (collab with Minesap) *** Bliss (collab with Minesap) *** Recollections (collab with Aurorus) *** Unity (collab with Crack) *** Master of The World (collab with Terron) *** Octagon Force *** Baby Why (collab with nasgubb and Dudex) *** Number Five *** Skittles (collab with HaoN) *** End of Time (collab with xcy7) *** Gradient *** AfterDynamix (collab with xCrack) *** Impulse (collab with Glittershroom) *** Falcon Punch *** Infiltrate *** Valiant *** Center of Existence *** Invaders (collab with Findexi) *** Uprise *** Into Twilight (collab with ASonicMen) *** Laserstar *** Zaphkiel *** ShockWave *** Time Jumper *** Stereo Future *** Lento *** Sonder (collab with Lebreee) *** Maestro *** Neon on Track *** Magnifico *** Evolution *** Leggiero *** xNeon *** Epilogue *** Overture *** Largo *** New Era *** Pianissimo *** Etude *** Naturale *** Da Capo *** Virtuoso *** Notturno *** Interlude *** Lacrimoso *** Ostinato ** Insane *** Luminoso *** Three Step (collab with Findeksi) *** Encore *** AfterForce (collab with Skitten) *** Robotic Nightmares (collab with Glittershroom) *** Nexus *** Level Up (collab with Findexi) *** New Energy *** Star Jumper (collab with Etzer) *** AfterProcess (collab with Waze) *** Flaklypa (collab with DemonMKer) *** Ricochet Love (collab with Glittershroom) *** Incursio *** Astral Zero *** Haywire *** Adagio *** Magico *** Presto *** Devoto *** Maestoso *** Modesto *** Legato *** Dolce *** Elegy Trivia * He is known for making a CC, or a Creator Contest. * He is currently the top creator on the Creator Leaderboard with 245 creator points. * He often participates in certain mega collaborations like Supersonic, Ultrasonic, Artificial Ascent, Hypersonic and The Ultimate Phase. * All of his 122 levels are star rated. ** He is possibly, therefore, one of the most popular creators in the game ever. * He published a video about the kinds of levels he dislikes. These include free demons, impossible levels, Nine Circles Levels, If X was Level 1, and Flappy Bird levels (a very popular trend from 1.5 to early 1.9). * He is the one who decorated Riot's version of Sonic Wave, titled Sonic Wave Infinity. * He participated in the Yatagarasu mega-collab. * He was a former owner of the Geometry Dash Forum, and presumably demoted due to inactivity in the past. Category:Players Category:European players Category:Teenagers